Thank You and Farewell
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: I'm going to be leaving for a few months, so I decided to leave a little story as a farewell. *Includes: Invader Zim, Doctor Who, Sherlock (BBC), Doctor Whooves, Generator Rex, Red vs Blue, and Halo. Rated T because I'm paranoid*


**This is my temporary goodbye guys, after December 31st I will not be on for about three and a half months, that's what my whole youth group is doing so I am too. I was thinking about a way to tell everyone, and I thought of this! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Church walked into the building with Caboose, Tucker, the reds, and the Freelancer gang (South, North, Carolina, Wash, Maine, Tex, and York). Also in the room they found Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz from Invader Zim. The Tenth Doctor, Rose, the Eleventh Doctor, and Amy from Doctor Who. Sherlock, John, and Molly from Sherlock Holmes. Rex, agent Six, and Rebecca Holiday from Generator Rex. Chief and Cortana from Halo. Discord Whooves and Captain Jack from Doctor Whooves. And in the corner leaned non-other than the Master in human form and in pony form, both looking bored.

"Wow, I'm surprised these many people showed up," Church said walking into the room. Sherlock looked up at him with a blank expression, looking a bit bored with the whole thing.

"On the contrary, I'm surprised there aren't more," he said simply before turning back to John and Molly. Church looked over at Washington, and both shrugged and watched as the reds and blues walked around, asking all the others about the stories she had written about them. All were very eager to tell about their stories, enjoying the idea of being on the site fanfiction. Church huffed and went to join the two Masters in the corner.

"What story were you in?" he asked plainly.

"I was in a story were I became friends with the Doctor," the human Master said, fake gagging. "He hasn't been put into a story yet, but his chapter's being written up." The pony Master nodded and looked around at the party. There was a loud whistle and everyone jumped in surprise, looking over at the Tenth Doctor, who was taking his fingers out of his mouth. He pointed and everyone looked over to see a young teenage girl standing in the doorway, staring around at everyone. She had short brown hair, sea blue eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a big navy blue sweatshirt.

"Um, hi guys," she said with a small smile. She shrieked as Caboose ran over and picked her up, hugging her tightly. She laughed. "Hi Caboose, nice to meet you." Caboose set her down and got a broad smile as he ran over to Church, dragging him over.

"This is Church, he's my best friend!" he said happily. He looked over as Zim laughed.

"He does not look like he enjoys the title," Dib stated, snickering. Zim nodded firmly in agreement. Sherlock shrugged.

"I'm afraid he's correct," he said sipping his tea. Dib smiled.

"Looks more like he'd prefer being best friends with the Master," Discord Whooves stated with an evil cackle. Caboose started to whimper a bit and looked around as everyone laughed, this being the first time he noticed that they were laughing at him and not with him. Church snarled.

"HEY!" he screamed, getting the laughing to silence and everyone to look over. He wrapped an arm around Caboose. "He may not be my best friend, but he's still my teammate, and we've been through a lot, so no one laughs at him. Well, except me of course." Caboose smiled and laughed a little in joy. Zim smirked and high fived Dib, Sherlock and John nodded to each other, Discord Whooves and Jack just smiled.

"I knew it," Sherlock said coolly, sipping his tea again.

"Oh yeah," Discord Whooves said biting into a bar of butter. Zim nodded.

"The almighty Zim knows all!" he said. Dib smacked him lightly in a playful way. "Ow! That hurt!" Everyone laughed at this and the girl did as well. The laughter came to a slow halt as Maine came over and knelt down in front of her. She smiled.

"Hiya Maine, like the fanfiction I'm working on with you?" Maine let out a small growl. "Great! I thought you might like the new perspective." Maine stood up and Wash raised an eyebrow, Maine huffed and walked away.

"Ok, fine, be that way, geez," Wash muttered. The girl laughed. Wash knelt down in front of her. "So, you really leaving kid? Of course, only for awhile, but still, you're really leaving?" She nodded.

"Yes sire-y, I am. I need this, I've been attached to the computer for too long, but I'll be back, don't worry. And I have a laptop, I'll keep writing stories there while I'm gone, then publish them later. Promise." They all nodded and backed up, their color started to fade as they disappeared.

"By Petch!" they said together before disappearing. The girl's eyes shot open as she lay on her bed in the dark, the clock's hands telling her that it was a little have five in the morning. She sighed and lay back against her bed.

"By guys," she whispered, but then smiled. "But I'll be back, count on it..."

* * *

**And that's the truth. But don't worry, I'll be back! I'll be leaving on the 31st (as I already said) and will be back sometime in April, then I'll post all the stories I'll be writing on my internetless laptop I have in my room. So, I'll be on until then, and after that... see ya!**

**Thanks for being a great bunch of readers and being so supportive! A big shotout to some of my most frequent readers and greatest friends on here UnknownNemesis98, BIG Z1776, glittering wolf, DaJazzGal, Leonard Church814, FallingWithoutStyle, DiaryOfADeadGirl, Ayane458, Icecoldflames13, Mixie Kitten, Question42, Ana1795, WordNerb93, and of course my little sister Perla (not an author)! Keep on rocking lil' sis!  
**

**And have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever!  
**


End file.
